Talk:Big Brother 12/@comment-199.116.182.171-20180830012807
Here are my top 11 winners! 11.Little: Tbh I think this person is the worst winner for the way he won. He didnt realyl make big moves and was never conciderate of how winning some comps could affect his game. That is why he is number 11. 10:Stehphan: Tbh Stehphan did play a good game, but I think she could of done more. She was a good competitor in everyway possible though. That is why she is number 10. 9:Val: Tbh Val was a very strong competitor. In my eyes he was making moves, and was really conciderate. Almost nothing got in his way of the game. That is why he is number 9. 8:Justin: Oh Justin. So feared he was at a competitor. everyone basically handed him the game. I really have nothing else too say bout him. That is why he is number 8. 7:Kaleb: Kaleb coming into all-stars was very intimidating. You know he wanted too win. He played a very good game and was fighting for the win the whole time. That is why he is at number 7. 6.Dylan: I know people think Dylan should be higher, but I put him at number six because in bb9 hewas the puppet master. He had tons of minions. And his only thing in his way of winning the game was Jakk. Oh Jakk, what a king.In my eyes he won because of a slightly bitter jury.That is why he is number 6 Now were at the final 5! this is where things get juicy! 5.Raven: Alright, Raven was a very good player with an amazing game style. It was almost perfect. I guess there were some holes here and there, but it was very good. That is why Raven is at number 5. 4.Plush: Okay, Okay. People might get mad by me putting him up this high. But I just wanna say he made incredible moves. He only ever won comps when he needed too, He always voted the bigger threat out, and even after that, he almost lost too a bitter jury. Like guys, He got the guy out who was playing everybody, Jamix. Like come on. Hes a king. And thats why he is number 4. 3.Dean: This guy was insane, He made so many big moves, and was viewed asa big threat late in the game, and still managed too make the final 2. Even after one of his best friends Izzy got out, he still held on and won. Bravo Dean bravo! All of that means why he is number 3. 2.Mike: The classic winner, ah, I remember when I saw her first season and fell in love with her gameplay. It was so perfect that I used it in one of my own longterms. That is why she is at number 2 1.Lost: Lost isnt at number one because of her winning season, she is at number one for her record for all her other seasons. She was so good I just wanted too squeel. And that is why she is at number 1. Well thank you everyone for reading this list! And thank you for all the winners of swans bb too win great seasons!